heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-27 Self-Friend Comes Home
The Xavier Institute, with the exception of the metal cylinder he spent several days inside of when he first returned to Earth it is perhaps the one place that Warlock has ever had to really call home. Since returning he has had interesting meetings, revelations on lost and changed friends, and been the guest of a government agency. The one thing he has not had, was that feeling of belonging. It is only fitting that the alien, sometimes described himself as a mutant, should decide to return at last to the first place he met anyone on Earth during new student orientation day. The day it's self is mostly over, the sun already setting when the whine of a motorcycle engine can be heard coming up Greymalkin lane. A simple message was sent earlier, targeted to those in charge and too anyone that he knew years ago before his seeming death. Friend Warlock is returning. Jean Grey is looking a little worn around the edges today. Someone was out late last night despite new student orientation starting today at the Institute. She's dressed in tailored grey trousers and a black sleeveless blouse under a short-sleeved green cardigan. She's had a long day of going over schedules, rules, and policies with the new arrivals, but nothing could keep her from coming out to greet the returning Warlock. She stands by the entrance, arms folded over her chest. Beast is here also... having been spending more and more time here as of late. The lab equipment here is more specialized than what's available at Stark Industries. So when word came down to him about the returning Warlock, Henry is out here to meet and greet him as well. He's got a light 5 o'clock shadow, which has a vibrant blue tinge much like his hair. He's dressed fairly casual, though with the usal labcoat on top. He glances over at Jean, putting a hand on her shoulder amd giving it a supportive squeeze. "You look like I feel." Of course, his is due to his own hubris driving him to destruction. So what's Jean's excuse? "Maybe we can talk Warlock into some coffee?" The motorcycles whine changes pitches as it pulls in front of the Mansion at last. The bike a bright yellow crotch rocket, the rider covered head to toe in a yellow and black leather riding suit with matching helmet. The rider seems to scan the area, with more than just his eyes for anyone keeping track, before the bike and rider both start to change. By the time he is done what stands in their place can only be described as a humanoid shaped robot put together by a child using mixed up pieces of over a dozen different robots. The gold and carbon black alien stops as he approaches the pair that are waiting for him, giving them an almost sheepish wave still unsure of what kind of greeting he is going to get given he has been believed dead for several years at this point, and if any of them saw the news story about the giant robots he smashed With Superman, Martian Manhunter and Kid Flash then they know he has been on Earth a while too without contacting anyone. "Joyous Greetings self friends?" "That sounds like a good idea Hank. I could use the caffeine," Jean admits with a smile. Maybe she had a hard time sleeping last night. Or maybe she was out on a motorcycle into the wee hours with a snarly Canuk. Ahem. When Warlock reforms in front of them, her smile brightens and she reaches out to hug the robotic alien. "Warlock! Welcome home! I think you and I prove that X-men are almost impossible to kill." They need to form a back from the dead club. Someone who lived here and is a mutant came back from the dead? Not really a shocker anymore. Especially given present company. Of course, if Jean's TP feelers are up, she might catch some thoughts along those lines when Warlock shifts back to his 'baseline' form infront of them. "Welcome home, Self-Friend Warlock." He might as well greet him in the manner he's used to. Hank doesn't join the hug, but he does give Warlock a warm squeeze on the shoulder. "I was just thinking along those lines. Great minds and all that." Warlock only takes a second after the hug starts to relax. He knows humans tend to be odd about things like coming back from the dead, although last he heard he and Doug were the only ones he had heard about doing that, and he knows Doug has been hesitant about showing his face at the mansion himself. If Jean has her P feelers out from Warlock she will get a definite sense of joy at being welcomed back and a brief mental image of Doug Ramsey as thoughts of him cross Warlock's mind. "Self Friends Jean and Hank, has someone else returned from seeming death?" He asks with a slight hint of confusion. Jean brushes off Warlock's 'shoulders' as a mother might smooth a child's uniform before sending them off to school. "That would be me, 'Lock. I'm guessing where you've been and what happened to you," she pauses, head tilting to one side, "and Doug? Is is a long, interesting story. How about we have some coffee and chat?" "I think coffee and chit-chat is an excellent idea." Henk gestures towards the mansion, moving to fall in step behind Jean and Warlock. "I regret I haven't had the... unique experience of returning from the dead. But then I always miss out on all the fun." Hank's joking of course. "Though I do feel a bit like Dr. McCoy, trying to talk to Spock about death in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. So I guess that's fitting." Warlock does not blink, but the look he gives Jean translates aboutt he same as someone suprised by something blinking slowly. As she mentions Doug he shuts down his thoughts aobut his Self-Soul Friend fast, remembering she is a telepath. No reason to reveal other people's secrets for them. When Hank speaks up Warlock girns and shape shifts into a perfect replica of Leonard Nemoy as Spok. "It would be impossible to discuss the subject without a common frame-of-reference." He quickly shifts back and nods at the others. "Self is not in need of coffee but would enjoy conversation with self friends." Jean links her arm through one of Warlock's and leads the odd being back towards the house. "Today was new student orientation. I'm sure some of them will think you're the bees knees," she notes with a grin. She gives Hank a surreptitious worried look. She realizes he shut his thoughts out, but that usually indicates a need to hide something. "We've missed you Warlock." Hank offers with a light chuckle. "So, what have you been up to anyway... since your 'Death'?" Hank questions, following them into the mansion. He returns the glance back at Jean, though not being telepathic he's unsure what the problem might be. "Are you thinking of returning to the school?" Hank pauses and shakes his head just a bit. "I'm starting to sound like Charles. Jean, you have to stop that from happening." Warlock's having a brain that is equal parts biological and machine has some perks, a greater control on his thoughts when he chooses to exorcize it is one. "Query: What is the value of a flying insect's leg joints?" As his arms are linked warlock shape shifts again, this time into the Tinman from The Wizard of Oz. It's like this the three of them arrive in the kitchen to get coffee, at least for Jean and The Cowardly Lion, Beast, the coffee is for Jean and Beast. "Self's memories were damaged when self was immolated. After self managed to heal self only remembered loss and some of Self-Soul-Friend Domug's memories. So self left Earth, but has has rememberd now and returned." The sweet science of snacking... the legs and denim-clad posterior showing from behind the refrigerator door show that there's a practitioner at work in the kitchen. Jubilee pulls a cold apple pie from the inner reaches of the Magic Kingdom Hall of Food, leaving the gates unbarred, and sets it on the table, along with a can. Humming something annoyingly catchy and bouncy from the radio, she begins cutting herself a slice. A big slice. Will that /fit/ inside her? Jean grimaces a little at Warlock's recollection of his immolation. "We're glad you remembered and came back to us. It hasn't been the same around here without...Jubilee? Are you going to /eat/ that?" she asks, her entire train of thought derailed at the sight of the wee girl and the huge pie slice. "No, she was just getting that for me... weren't you Jubilee." Hank hooks a finger on the edge of the pie slice plate, sliding it towards him with a devious grin. "Well, it's certainly good to have you back Warlock. As I've already said... heh." Hank slides into a seat at one of the tables, rolling his shoulders just a bit. Hank's attire is a bit more casual than usual, though he's still wearing a labcoat. And he's also rocking a bit of a blue five o'clock shadow. The Chinese-American teen lifts her gargantuan slice onto a previously-prepared dessert plate. "Well, /duh/. Isn't that what pie's... hey!" The last comes as Beast suddenly hooks her snack and drags it over to him! She sighs. "Sure, Beast." Crap. The snack-censors are here. Manners, girl. "Anyone want some while I've got it out?" she asks, resigned, with a curious look to the strangest-looking guy in the room. Warlock does not grimace but he has worse recollections about his immolation than poor Jean does. Since he not too long ago ate a 2 story tall robot, he is not one to judge Jubilee on her choice in sizes of pie slices. "Query: Xavier's has not been the same without Jubilee?" Warlock manages, despite still looking like a gold and black replica of the Tin man, to ask in a serious enough way that only those that really know him would catch it is a joke. "Perhaps she is depleted in life glow and in need of excess refueling?" "Just coffee for me tonight," Jean notes, moving to start the coffee maker brewing, fussing with grounds and filters and mugs. "Jubilation Lee, this is Self-Friend Warlock. Warlock, this is Jubilee. One of our students and an X-Man." "Resident Pain in the Posterior." Beast ammends to Jean's list in regard to Jubilee, as he grabs a fork and starts in on the pie. He's a growing boy after all, well... a developing feral mutant with a hell of a metabolism to deal with. "Did you want some help with the coffee, Jean?" After all, he doesn't want to come off as the evil sexist pig that made the lovely ladies wait on him. "Have a seat, 'Lock." Hank gestures to a seat at the table. Jubilee blows a raspberry at Beast. "She is totally starving, yes. Hi!" she says to Warlock, stepping around the table to offer a hand. She absent-mindedly nudges the door shut on the 'fridge as she passes it. "Nice to meetcha, Warlock. Um, why do you look like the Tin Man? I mean sure, Beast'd make a great Cowardly Lion, but Jean an' me'd have to fight over Dorothy. Neither one of us'd make a good Scarecrow." Warlock shape shifts back into his abnormal look as he looks over Jubilation Lee his eyes growing slightly larger and his neck extending a little in an almost, no make that enteirly, cartoonish way. The strange friend of Jean and Beast's extends his hand, from across the room and weaving around Hank, too offer it too Jubilee. "Greetings Jubilation Lee." Warlock grins and after getting that shake, or any other reaction form jubilee joins Hank at the table. "Self was off to see the Professor, but found Self friends Jean and Hank waiting for him." That, is probably the most coherant answer he could give Jubilee about why he looked like the Tin man other than just because he could. After a second of thought he says, "Self would like some pie." Before reaching for theknife used to cut the pie so that he can hack off a slice about half the size that Beast stole and drag it infront of him, sans plate, before reaching out and touching it. That's it, he just pokes it a few times at first...before it starts to change, the same gold and black material he is made of growing over and infecting his pie slice. Jean joins them at the table, placing a carafe of coffee on a trivet and distributing mugs. She watches warlock alter the pie slice to make it edible, or consumable, for his system and feels a slight twinge of something inside. There's this tiny spark of hunger she hasn't been able to quench since returning. She fixes her own coffee and looks between the three at the table. "So, Jubilee, are you ready for school. Hank, are you teaching classes this year?" "I'm... uncertain. I'm dealing with some... personal problems right now. I'm always happy to show up to take a class or what have you..." Hank offers to Jean, rubbing his chin just a little bit. He's just realizing that he's in need of yet another shave. "Plus you know Charles and I fight like an old married couple." Hank moves to get up from the table. "I should get back to the lab. I have a vital last minute experiment entering it's endgame. So I shouldn't miss it." He leans in and kisses Jean atop the head. "You kids play nice now. Or I'll have to unleash the Beast upon you." "Whoa..." Jubilee blinks, watching Warlock go all E.T. as he looks her over, then stretch his arm out to reach hers. Not much impresses her (at least, not that she'll admit), but this is on that not-so-short list. "Um... greetings, self friend?" she hazards, trying not to giggle. This is /so/ cool! And the government insists stuff like this never happens! She watches as he cuts himself a slice of pie, and then begins to... absorb it? Maybe? She actually forgets to admonish him about crumbs on the table, like the adults are always doing to her. "Whoa times two!" And, back to stuff. Boring stuff. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replies, with greater resignation than about the pie theft. She looks up as Beast excuses himself. "Later, Doc. Don't blow up the lab, huh? We'd have to clean it up." That they'd have to clean /him/ up, too, doesn't make it into her words, but that little hint of worry in her eyes? Yeah, that's real. Warlock waits for his pie slice to be fully infected with the TO virus, but not long enough for it to get agressive and start trying to infect things around it, before reaching out and absorbing it directly into his hand. He has learned to fake eating things like a human, but why bother when your in the one place you know your going to be accepted? The alien can only smile at the reaction he gets as he absorbs the pie, and all the crumbs. At least its better than when people freak out. "Be careful Self Friend Hank. Self has missed classes. Human history was interesting." The fact that that, Ethics, and the classes that had his old friends fighting and learning to work as a team were all that he really took, or needed, might be best left unsaid. "Good night, Hank. I might be down later to make sure my medical supplies are all in order," Jean notes. With classes resuming soon, there will no doubt be a need for doctoring. She sips her coffee, then warms her hands on the mug. "Are you going to stay here with us, Warlock? We still have room for you, always. And the team could definitely use your talents." She gives Jubilee a reassuring look. Hank won't go 'splodey on them. Beast offers a light wave to Jubilee and Warlock, and a nod to Jean. "Of course, me casa of mad science is you casa." Hank turns and strolls off, heading back to the elevator to take him down below. It's going to be a long night, and hopefully a productive one. Dun-Dun-Dun. Jubilee blinks in amazed silence as Warlock's pie goes where she thought it might. It's just like a sci-fi movie! A good one! "Well, now I know why you talk like that android guy on that show with the huge spaceship flying around the stars," she says approvingly. She likes that show, even if she can never catch the beginning. But for now, snacktime! She can talk and eat at the same time. Okay, not /exactly/ the same time. That's just gross. She turns back to the pie, cutting herself a big piece. Not as big as the one Hank got from his blatant act of piracy, but still pretty big. She turns away to grab another dessert plate, waving after Beast. "Medical supplies?" she asks Jean curiously. Warlock sighs and shrugs at Jean. "Self has not decided. Self has been living in New York after awoke in SHIELD custody and was transferred there." It's a long story, one that involves asteroids, ship to ship combat, pretending to be the Millennium Falcon, and a crash-landing in New Mexico. Warlock transforms into Brent Spinner for a second to give Jubilee a look. "Self speaks this way because of hard coded natural programming." After a second he becomes himself again and adds, "Fall semester is always the most dangerous." "I'm the school's nurse practitioner," Jean reminds Jubilee. "And the new school year means new mutant students just learning how to control their powers. Which inevitably means accidents." She reaches a hand to rest over one of Warlock's. "You're always welcome here, you know that. You're family." Jubilee glances up when Warlock speaks again... and the plate slips from her hands in her surprise. Fortunately, her reflexes are quick enough that she catches it after a little embarrassing juggling. Slowly she smiles. "We /totally/ have to watch that show together, next time it's on," she says, and shuts the cabinet, returning to the table. Her attention returns to Jean when the redhead speaks up. "Oh... right," she says, not doing a very good job of covering the fact that it's only a reminder if you knew it in the first place. "I'll try not to be in there too much. Accidents hurt," she adds, making a face. Warlock nods at Jean. "Self knows, but self has been enjoying studying humanity from a different perspective. Self has missed the freedom to be himself and not," warlock pauses a second as he does another transformation, this time into no one famous or recognizable but instead of keeping his skin and clothing the same material he is made of he changes it so that he looks like any other normal human. "Someone else." His voice has even changed so as not to be quite so digital and lacking in inflection. "For now self is still trying to decide exactly where he would like to go with his life." "We all have to find ourselves at some point, Warlock. You're just growing up so to speak." Jean rises. "I'd best go get my supplies inventoried before I get to bed. I get to walk the new students through emergency procedures tomorrow. That always requires I actually be conscious." She smiles. "Your room in the base is still there, Warlock. Make yourself at home. I've let the Professor know you're here." Creepy telepaths. "He says you're most welcome. Good night Jubilee." She heads out. "Night, Jean. Sleep tight. Don't let the mind-bugs bite," Jubes calls, lifting a hand to wave after Jean, just a little. She picks up the can she took out of the fridge and *SHROOOOOOSHes* herself a few inches of whipped cream on top of her near-megaslice of pie, then puts the rest of the pie back in the 'fridge. "So, where are you from, Warlock?" Since if he's studying humanity, it's obviously not 'around here'. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs